Trick or Treat?
by papanchi
Summary: November 6, Ishida Uryuu's birthday. He never actually celebrated it-that is, before Kurosaki Ichigo found out he hasn't. Does Ichigo finally have something on his Quincy? Or does he only think he does?
1. Chapter I

_October 31, 10:26 PM_

"You've never had a party for your own birthday before?" Ichigo asked, surprised as he munched on a candy bar.

"Never. Not that I want one, either." Replied the vampire.

They were at Ishida's place eating the candy they've gathered that evening. Ishida thought it was a dumb idea to to trick or treating, but knowing Ichigo, he'd still end up dressing up with Frakenstein's monter walking around getting candy from strangers. It wasn't a total drag 'cause Ishida got to make their costumes and enjoyed it. Now that they've ran out of houses, they decided to watch some horror movies at Ishida's.

"Well-yeah, I can't really see you as a partyman.." Ichigo said as he looked up at the ceiling.

What was that supposed to mean? "Partyman?"

Ichigo just shook his head in disagree to what Ishida said and looked at him calmly. "So, when is it anyway?"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah." Said Ichigo as the TV shrieked.

"It's not important. You don't have to know." More like Ishida didn't want him to know.

"But I asked nicely, didn't I?" And Ichigo made a face that was both pathetic and sadly, undeniably adorable at the same time. It was like a pout, only he was smiling while at it. Ichigo knew Ishida loved it.

"S-Stop making that stupid face." He said as he pushed up his glasses to hide his blush.

He grinned now, but still kept his face on. "Why? Is it getting to you, Quincy?" Ichigo said as he moved in closer to Ishida, who couldn't do anything since he was trapped in Ichigo's arms.

Cornered. "No, because you look like a complete idiot. More than you usually do, I meant." Ishida said as he tried to act collected. They were only inches away from each other now, their faces almost touching. It was like sweet torture to Ishida.

To make matters worse, Ichigo leaned in to whisper in Ishida's ear. "Quit avoiding the question. When is it?"

Ishida shivered. "6th November." He answered as he let out a breath he'd been holding for quite a while now.

Ichigo always liked it when he was the one in control, and no matter how Ishida denies it, he does, too. He laughed. "Now was that too hard?"

"Shut up!" Ishida said like a girl as he pushed Ichigo off of him and slumped back on the couch.

"November 6.. I'll remember that." Ichigo just scratched the back of his head in amusement. "I don't get it, what's so bad about telling me your birthday?"

"Everything." Ishida sighed.

"Come on, it's only fair since I guess you know mine." Ichigo smiled and nudged him. "and now, I'll guarantee you that you'll have a party."

"That's what I was afraid of." He said as he covered his face with his arm.

"Hmm.. I know what to give you already." Ichigo said when he smirked at his thought.

Ishida groaned. "What is it then? Trick or treat?"

Ichigo laughed at the pun. "It's gonna have to be a surprise, naturally."

And Ishida just rolled his eyes and snorted.

When Ishida felt Ichigo on him, he removed his arm and found Ichigo staring down at him. "Come on, Dracula, don't be such a baby." Ichigo said and bent down to kiss the vampire.

Ishida pulled away and gave him an evil look and said in the best accent he could make. "I vant to suck your blood!" and sucked Ichigo's neck, making him moan.

And the TV was all forgotten, leaving the damsel in distress helpless from the clutches of the monster, the love of her life.


	2. Chapter II

_November 5, 7:43 AM_

"You'll have it whether you like it or not, Ishida!" Ichigo said out of no where with a grin on his face right as he closed his front door behind him.

"Good morning to you, too." Ishida replied blankly without looking at him, eyes fixed on his pocket book as he waited for Ichigo on the sidewalk.

They were walking to Karakura High that morning, and it was Ishida's turn to fetch Ichigo from his house. Ichigo never missed an opportunity to mention Ishida's birthday ever since he found out about it. Ishida would always either ignore him, roll his eyes at him, or just plain right smack him if it got on his nerves already. Ichigo loved this. He loved how he had something on Ishida, even if it was as trivial as a birthday. Never passed a day where Ichigo didn't wear a smirk, and Ishida with a grimace.

"Hmm." Ichigo hummed in thought quite loudly when they reached an intersection-or more accurateley, whenever they crossed an intersection. It was Ichigo's so called brilliant tactic to get Ishida to say something instead of reading.

And it always worked. "Yes, Kurosaki. It really is a nice morning." Ishida said in his most sarcastic tone to properly show his annoyed state.

Ichigo just laughed. Ishida hated how much he's enjoying himself too much, but at the same time liked the view of Ichigo happy.

"So how are you planning it?"

"Planning what, Ishida?" More laughter.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "I'd like the pleasure of being prepared for what you're holding on my own birthday."

"You're birthday? Where did that come from? I've already forgotten about that actually, but now that you mention it, I do have something planned out." He beamed.

"Please, Ichigo, spare me." Ishida pleaded as he sighed. He used his given name to show how he meant it.

"Hehe, fine. I'll tell you later, okay?"

_November 5, 1:37 PM_

"Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called from the classroom door during lunch.

Both boys turned to face her. She looked as beautiful as ever with her undeniable innocent smile she had on. It made the boys smile, too. "Hey, Inoue." Ichigo greeted.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-san." Ishida never failed to show utter complete poilteness to her.

She walked over to them moving aside the crowd of students towards the boys who were standing by Ishida's place in the classroom. "Good afternoon!"

"Where's Tatsuki? Why aren't you with her?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity as he looked around the classroom for her.

"Oh! She's at this martial arts competition for the week, actually." She gleamed, proud of her best friend. "Um, didn't she tell you, Kurosaki-kun?"

She did. "Hmm. I think I remember her saying something like that. Uhm." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

Ishida sighed, pushed up his glasses and said, "You know Kurosaki, always so forgetful."

"I am not!" Ichigo countered. "I just, have a hard time remembering, is all." He said in a small voice, and looked away embarrassed.

That made Orihime laugh. "Oh, don't take it too bad, Kurosaki-kun." She composed herself and remembered her reason for approaching the two. "So, um, can I eat lunch with you guys?"

"Of course you can, Inoue!" Ichigo said, surprised she'd even ask such a thing so shyly. "You don't mind, right, Ishida?"

Ishida couldn't help but feel uneasy the was Kurosaki said that. "Not at all."

_November 5, 1:54 PM_

Orihime had some crazy food concoction again. Both boys didn't even want to know what was in it. It was orange, bubbling, and... moving.

"Are you sure you don't want any, Kurosaki-kun? Ishida-kun?" Maybe this was why they didn't eat with each other.

"No, no, I'm full!" Ichigo said as he waved his hands quickly.

Ishida handled it better, "I'm fine, Inoue-san." and pushed up his glasses and drank from his juice box.

"Oh, alright. More for me!" She beamed as she took a spoon of her whatever it was. It made both boys nauseous.

"Hey, Inoue." Ichigo said suddenly.

"Yes?" Inoue answered.

"I have this friend who's birthday is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you would help me with the food."

Ishida then choked and coughed on his juice, "Excuse me." He gave Ichigo a horrified look.

"Oh, are you alright, Ishida-kun?" She wondered, "Ah, of couse! I'd love to help! I'm already trying out new recipies at home!"

"That's great, Inoue! I'm sure he'll love it." He looked at Ishida with a proud demonic grin, "Right, Ishida?"

Ishida just continued coughing, and at the same time gagged at the thought. "Y-Yeah. I'm sure he's just dying to."


	3. Chapter III

_November 5, 4:56 PM_

"You're enjoying yourself way too much, Kurosaki." Ishida said as he was walking ahead of Ichigo going home from school.

"Is that a crime?" Ichigo asked while he had his hands intertwined behind his head, still being the happy one.

"I can out right make it one if you continue this insolence." Ishida said with acid in his voice. "And I'll be the one laughing."

"But I'm sure you'll be the one to bail me out, too." Ichigo said confidently.

"Think again."

"Oh, come on, Ishida! I was only kidding around, you know that."

"I mean it, Kurosaki." He said with much authority. "You'll be ending up with no celebrant tomorrow if you keep this up, understood?"

Ichigo then ran ahead of Ishida to block his path, stood up right, and brought his hand up to his head to a salute, "Yes, sir!" he said in the most adorable way possible.

Ishida groaned, rolled his eyes, and pushed him aside to keep walking, and like an obedient dog, Ichigo followed.

"Hmm, but I do have a bad feeling that I'll be in prison some time soon."

_November 5, 5:13 PM_

They reached Ishida's apartment quicker than usual that afternoon. Probably because Ishida was anything but in the mood, Ichigo was the only one having fun, and they couldn't find a nice dark alley anywhere. Most definiteley the last one.

Ishida stopped in front of his door with Ichigo behind him. Ishida just stood there not moving an inch, and with no intention of getting into his apartment. Ichigo could tell that Ishida was thinking again, but as always he didn't know what about. It was even harder because Ishida had his back to him. Ichigo knew he should keep quiet, but that wouldn't lead to anything.

"Are you mad?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"No." Came the straight reply.

"Do you hate me?"

Ishida sighed, "No."

Ichigo paused, looked down at his feet and then said in his most sincere tone, "Hey, um. Sorry, Ishida. You're right, I am enjoying myself too much."

Ishida didn't say anything.

"I mean, it is your birthday that's coming up. Not mine."

Nothing. It was killing Ichigo.

"Please, Ishida. Just-just say something." Ichigo raised his head to check for any sign of reaction.

None. Silence.

"If you aren't gonna accept my apology then at least-"

"I forgive you." Ishida cut him off quickly. One of his specialties.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Ishida said, like a teacher.

"N-no, I mean..." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair to hide his embarrassment, "Just like that?"

"Yes." Ishida turned around to face his lover, "I mean, it's not like you did anything bad. It's no big deal, really."

"But what's with the whole-"

"I was just thinking." Ishida smiled, "And I am a bit tired."

That made Ichigo blush, "Oh-! Well, um, sorry about that..." Ichigo then brought his head down again in shame.

Ishida then put his slender fingers to Ichigo's chin ever so delicately, and raised his head to get a good look at him. Ichigo had his "You win, Ishida." face on, but then smiled when he saw Ishida smile, too. Their faces were, at the most, 5 inches apart. It wasn't awkward for them to be breathing each other's air anymore.

Ishida sighed again, "Why must you be so difficult?"

Ichigo just smirked at that, "Because being easy wouldn't be fun at all."

Ishida snorted, "Like that's an excuse."

"It is if you want it to be." Ichigo suggested, feeling a little bit more at ease.

"Oh, shut up." Ishida snorted.

"Kiss me first." Ichigo invited, confidently now.

Ishida was hesitant, and their lips met as such. It wasn't a hard lusty kiss, it was more like a soft and warm kiss. One that they rarely had.

For what seemed like just a second later, Ishida pulled back and sighed once more.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired right now." Ishida said in a small voice.

Ichigo, understanding where Ishida's coming from, didn't argue and nodded, "Alright, Ishida." Ichigo turned around, started walking and waved, "See you tomorrow."

Ishida just stayed where he was, motionless. His eyes closely followed Ichigo until he was out of sight before reaching for his door with a devious cocky grin on his face.

"Too easy." Ishida said to himself, opening the door. "Don't you worry, Kurosaki." He entered the apartment, closing the door behind him, "I'll be enjoying myself soon enough."


	4. Chapter IV

_November 5, 10:44 PM : Ishida's Bedroom_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hm?" Ishida was almost half asleep when he heard this tapping noise against his bedside window-that was wide open.

Tap, tap.

Ishida didn't respond like how everybody else would. He didn't get up, he wasn't worried if it was a robber, scared if it was a killer, or excited when he knew it was Ichigo. He just put his right arm over his eyes and Ishida, being Ishida, handled the situation ever so casually, "Go. Away."

"No." Came the voice of a very familiar orange haired boy. Ichigo was sitting on the window pane, looking down at the resting boy. The moonlight made Ichigo's sillhouete visible from Ishida's point of view-that is, if Ishida was looking. "Now, remove your arm. I'd like to see your face." Ichigo said, roughly.

Ishida, rudely awoken from his sleep, was too lazy to get up and push Ichigo off the window sill. "It's very rude to watch people while they sleep, you know?"

_Just call me Edward_, Ichigo thought. But Ishida was anything but in the mood for jokes right now, so he controled himself. "I guess you're right, but since I'm a delinquent and all..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Can't I at least have a nice pre-birthday's sleep to myself?" Ishida sighed at the fact that he used his own birthday as an attempt to make Ichigo leave.

Ichigo just laughed mildly, "Pre-birthday's sleep? Oh, come on, Ishida. Usually, people are too excited about their special day that they stay up all night." he smiled smugly, "And were you that tired that you couldn't even undress from your uniform?"

Ishida then put down his arm, and got a good look at Ichigo. "Like you have any right to say that." Ishida snorted, "You're still wearing yours, too, idiot."

Usually, Ichigo would take that insult and direct it back at Ishida in a witty way, but now, he just cocked his head to the side, and smiled ever so innocently. One of Ichigo's trump cards.

Ishida caught his gaze, and blushed. He quickly looked away to avoid his vulnerability to be seen. "What are you staring at?" Ishida asked, trying to sound cool but ended up sounding shaky.

"You." He answered bluntly, "I don't usually get that good of a look of you without your glasses on, so I'm enjoying the view."

Trying to gan his composure back, Ishida then looked back at the boy and gave him a serious look before the comment could get to him any more. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Really." Ishida pressed, "Money? Food?" Usual options. "Sex?"

"No, Ishida." Ichigo said convincingly.

"Then what is it?"

"Can't I just happen to miss you?"

Ishida was caught off guard and blushed all the more. "Like I'll believe that."

"Then believe this." Ichigo let himself in, went on the bed, crawled up on top of Ishida with his arms on each side of his head, bent down to his face and breathed, "I missed you, Uryuu." and stayed there.

Ishida was frozen. He could feel Ichigo's breath warming his face, just making his face red hot flushed. Part of him thought that this was just a dream, and part just wanted to take Ichigo as his own no matter if he was a dream or reality.

Ishida wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and pulled him down and kissed him softly as a way of saying, 'I missed you, too'.

After a while, Ichigo pulled back and rolled to Ishida's left side and let his face rest to the side to look at his lover. "I really am sorry, Ishida."

"Didn't I say you were forgiven?" Ishida said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like I am." Ichigo murmured, "I'll have to make it up to you."

Ishida rolled his eyes, "How?"

"I'll do anything you want tomorrow, anything." Ichigo suggested, "I could be your human slave-officially this time! Plus, you'll enjoy yourself on your day, right?"

Ishida laughed, "As if you're really willing to do that."

Ichigo yawned. "Yeah... I mean how hard could it be, right?" Yawn.

"You better get your sleep." The Quincy said, "You wouldn't want to be drowsy tomorrow."

_November 6, 7:36 AM_

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm completely serious, Kurosaki." Ishida declared, "Carry me out of my apartment."

"No way!" Ichigo swung his right arm in front of him as if he could erase what Ishida had said from the face of existence.

Though the request was a bit-no, very childish, Ishida kept as composed as a queen decreeing a law. "Why not?" Well, in this case, an order to be lifted, but that's besides the point.

"Why?" Ichigo stressed.

"Simply because I feel like it." He pushed up his glasses, "Don't you remember what you just said last night, or do you just have that bad a memory?"

"What I said?" Ichigo's eyes widened larger, now along with his mouth. "Yes, but-not like this! If-If you think I'm going to strip myself of my own pride for you, then you're insane, Ishida!"

_November 6, 10:22 AM_

"Now, go fetch me my book, slave." Ishida pointed towards his desk.

"Yes, your highness." Ichigo murmured as he sluggishly brought him his royal book. After a morning of being Ishida's slave, he only had the patience and energy to just throw it at him. "Here."

The whole morning was filled with horrendous deeds from Dictator for the day, Ishida. Carrying his greatness out of his apartment, carrying his majesty's things, doing the most embarrassing things on the road, fetching the oddest of things and then told to return them. Sure, it sounds very much like what the male partner does for his girl, but this is Ishida we're talking about. This was mad slavery for Ichigo.

Ishida caught the book, opened it, flipped a few pages, and threw it back. "I've change my mind. Put it back, and let's go."

"Go where?" He caught it and threw it back, landing on Ishida's desk with perfect accuracy.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ishida asked, "Or do you still want to continue-"

"What are you waiting for, Ishida? Let's go!" Ichigo said in happiness as he ran with the feeling of freedom carrying him. Yes, even dogs need to be fed once in a while.

Maybe Ishida felt sorry for him already, seeing what Ichigo's been through. I mean, it was non-stop. Some well deserved rewards would be nice, right?

_November 6, 3:14 PM_

"Are you sure, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked, "Kurosaki-kun doesn't look like he's starving."

"Oh, really? He was very excited a minute ago." Ishida smiled at her, ignoring Ichigo's 'hell no!' signals behind her. "Trust me, Inoue-san. He's been running difficult errands all day. He's beat and hungry, and I'm sure he's just _dying_ to know how it tastes like."

"Aw! How sweet of you, Ishida-kun!" She beamed, "Yosh!" and scooped a spoonful of purple syrup and drabbled it on her bean-asparagus-soya-strawberry filled lunch which she called, '#44'. "Open wide, Kurosaki-kun!"

"N-No! Inoue, it's okay-really! No-ah-aah!"

...

_November 6, 4:32 PM_

"Why me?" Ichigo whimpered, "Why me?"

"Don't worry, I promise that was the worst thing I'll ever make you do today." Ishida said as his glasses were pushed up.

Like there was anything else he could possibly make Ichigo do anymore. From the most ridiculous tasks of fetching items just to be returned, to the most disgusting ones of eating what isn't considered as "food" any longer. Though Ichigo's entire day was filled with suffering and embarrasment, and even though he mostly regretted his decision of letting Ishida make a fool out of him, he liked how happy Ishida was. Sure, it may be the happiness of a sadist, but that's just how Ishida expresses it best-with pride. And Ishida was more than smart enough to know Ichigo wants this for him, too.

One of the many unlikely ways these two boys express their love for each other. Yes, that's tsundere for you. With that, kicking each other's asses might as well be their way of saying "I love you" and those insults that were meant to offend are actually compliments that come straight from the heart.

"Like that makes me feel any better." Ichigo murmured, "And the day isn't even over yet!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Come on, I'm actually enjoying my birthday for once."

Ichigo did a formal bow, "Anything to make you happy, your dorkness."

"Who are you calling dork, dork?" Yes, sometimes even maturity can be forgotten when you're in love.

"You." Ichigo loved it when they had stupid name calling fights like these, "Dork." And that gave him a good idea.

"Hmm, and to think I was about to stop ordering you around..." Ishida trailed off his false tactic.

"Oh, now that wouldn't be fun!" Ichigo perked, "Come on, I'll carry thy dorkness to his apartment from here!" and lifted Ishida to position him in a cradle.

"What? H-Hey! Put me down!" Ishida hated the fact that Ichigo was stronger than him.

"You're so thin, Ishida! Carrying you around will be easy." Ichigo teased as he started walking, "Now everybody in Karakura town will see thy royalty."

"Put me down right now!" Ishida demanded, "People are starting to stare!"

"Let them!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Kurosaki, please!" Pride status check: 0%

"So how does it feel like being stripped of your own pride, Ishida?" Ichigo announced triumphantly.

Ishida cringed and scowled at him, "Kurosaki." then gripped at his collar. "If you don't-"

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Ichigo cut him off, annoyingly in a sing song voice.

One way to get to Ishida. "Fine, you win! I'll stop bossing you around. Just put me down this second!"

Ichigo grinned, "That's what I thought you said." and let the boy down.

Ishida brushed himself, gained his composure back and started walking beside Ichigo. "Have you any idea what people might think if they saw that scene?"

He shrugged, "Who cares?" and gave Ishida a lopsided smile, "Will his dorkness punish me for my unwell being?"

"You wish." Ishida sighed, "Well, it was fun while my reign-"

"Of terror,"

"-lasted." Ishida finished, glumly.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be down on your birthday alright?" Ichigo tried at cheering him up, "Come on, it's about time we celebrated anyway." and grabbed Ishida's hand and ran, towing his lover behind him.

"Hey!" Ishida said in surprise, "Where are you taking me?"

"Your place. We gotta change." He said, and looked behind his shoulder to smile at Ishida, "Wouldn't wanna be late."

"Late for what?"

_November 6, 6:29 PM_

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Ishida demanded, "And remove this blindfold, would you? I feel stupid." And how Ichigo got the blindfold on him? Well, the opportunity struck when Ishida removed his glasses to clean them as they were going out the door.

"Just a few more minutes, princess." Ichigo said as he drove forward with a smirk on his face. "Be patient."

They reached their destination in about 10 minutes after that. Ichigo got out of the car and circled around it to get Ishida's door for him. "Your dorkness?" He caught Ishida's reaching hand and pulled him out of the car then guided his way walking.

"Now?"

"Nope. Almost."

"Not even a clue?"

"Were you always this stubborn?" Ichigo laughed as he guided Ishida up the sidewalk hand in his, "It wouldn't be fun anymore if you knew."

"I only asked for a clue." argued the blind man. "And where are my glasses?"

"In my pocket." Answered the guide. "Ah, step up."

"Well, this turned out a lot worse than I thought."

"What?" Bewildered, "But I haven't even taken the blindfold off!"

"Relax." Ishida waved a hand, "I meant about the trouble you're doing."

"Oh?"

"Suddenly rushing to celebrate after school? Driving me to who knows where? Blindfolding me?" Ishida ranted, "This has got to be something special that was prepared beforehand... but what?"

"And what of it, Sherlock? You didn't really deduce anything yet, you just stated the obvious." Ichigo played along, "Step, again."

"Hmm, maybe. Just maybe. You had-"

Cut. "'Kay, we're here!" Ishida heard a door being opened infront of him and Ichigo's hand was no longer there to hold.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida searched for the guiding hand as if he couldn't stand without its support. You're alone now.

Maybe not. "Happy birthday, love." He wishpered, and the blindfold fell off.

Other than being blinded from the bright light, Ishida was left speechless for once. They were at Ichigo's place, and everybody was there: Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Mizuiro, and most of their classmates were there. Yes, even Keigo. Ishida never had that many people gather for him before, or baisically, Ishida didn't have a lot of friends. All of them dressed quite nicely, and stood before the couple on the door. All together now...

"Happy birthday!" they shouted with glee.

Ishida, still recovering from shock, had no idea what to do. So when in doubt, hit Ichigo! "I..." Ishida brought his hand up and hit Ichigo's arm, that looked more childish than strong. "Why'd you invite so many people?"

But Ichigo just gave him a lopsided smile that was enough to flib Ishida's stomach upsidedown, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to send them away?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Happy birthday, Ishida-kun!" Orihime sang, with Rukia beside her coming towards them.

"Happy birthday, Ishida." Rukia grinned and pulled out a small present from her back to Ishida. "A little something from us."

"T-Thank you, Kuchiki-san." He said and graciously took the gift. "You didn't have to, really."

"Of course we had to!" Rukia said with pride, "It's your birthday, Ishida! You're supposed to expect gifts, not throw them back at us!" Who could blame Ishida for not being an expert at party customs?

"Ah-! Forgive me."

Orihime smiled at the scene, "It was very sweet of you to arrange this party for Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

"It was nothing." He smiled at her, "Anything for this dork." and held Ishida to his side, possessively.

_"Oi, Ishida!" _called Keigo from the back, "Time to play spin the-" Smack!

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Yelled Tatsuki.

"Ah, no, Arisawa-san." Ishida consoled as he headed for them with the three following, "Don't do that."

"R-Right, Arisawa! Glasses here is right!" Keigo squeled as he was getting up from the floor, "I mean, don't be such a pussy-assed-" _Smack!_

"Heh, nice one, Ishida." Tatsuki praised and raised her hand for a high five.

"Hmph." He smirked, and slapped her hand.

"Hey, happy birthday." She greeted, "I'll take care of Asano here."

"Te te te te te.. Help me, Mizuiro!"

"Hm?" said Mizuiro as he turn for a second to look at his beaten up friend from this crowd of females surrounding him, "Sorry, I'm busy."

"Mizuiroooo!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "So who's up for spin the bottle? It's a little early, but hey, we could get the drinks out and do dares!" Then followed some comments on how early it was, or how childish it was, or some eager players cheering.

Beside him, Ishida could just smile. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo looked down, "Say something?"

Ishida just shook his head. "Nothing."

_November 6, 11:48_

"Ugh, that was hell."

"Who could've thought that Mizuiro could-"

"I don't want to remember." Ichigo put his hands to his ears, horrified. "Hey, follow me." Ishida followed him as Ichigo led him to his room. "I almost forgot about your gift." Ichigo pocketed his pants.

"Gift?" Ishida questioned, "Wasn't this whole party your gift?"

"Here it is." Ichigo pulled out a silver chain out of his jeans, and presented it to Ishida, "I-I know it's nothing compared to your Quincy charm, but I saw you admiring it the day we went-" Kiss.

Ishida silenced him with his lips, and whispered against Ichigo's mouth, "It's great. Thank you." and returned his lips that traced each other's. Both of them grinding on each other that they fell on Ichigo's bed with Ishida under Ichigo.

Now Ichigo pulled back. "Ah, I forgot. There's a second part to your gift." Ichigo cocked his head to the side to the direction of the bedside table where there lay candy looking items and some lube.

Ishida smirked, "Trick or Treat?"

Ichigo loomed in to Ishida's neck and trailed kisses along it, making Ishida moan. "Ishida,"

"Bite me." Ishida gasped, as his nails dug into his lovers back.

Ichigo sank his teeth into Ishida's neck as hard as he could and sucked, and Ishida let out a sound of pain, then pleasure. Music to Ichigo's ears.

Then Ichigo abruptly stopped, "Hold on. You're the vampire here." Ichigo said as he moved away from Ishida and sat down infront of him with a dirty expression on his face. "You're the one who should suck."

Ishida grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Ichigo as hard as he could on the face.

And Ichigo just laughed and got another pillow to shield himself, "Yeah. Love you, too."


End file.
